


Designated Driver

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Don't bother Ace, she knows what she's doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a 'Fifteen Characters' meme. The prompt was 'Martha, Ace and Jamie are going on a road trip. Who sits in the backseat and who is in front? '

"You all right back there?" Ace called over her shoulder.

"We're fine," Martha said. "You're all right, aren't you, Jamie?"

"Aye, I think so." Jamie was holding her tightly, though Martha wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be for her protection or his. She wasn't complaining, either way.

"You don't need me up front reading the map?" Martha asked.

"Nah, it's motorway all the way now. You'd have to be a complete cheesebrain to get lost. Hang on, I'm going to get us past this Audi. Scumbag's been ticking me off since Trowell Services."

With a screech of tyres, the car swerved, giving Martha and Jamie the momentary impression it was going to overturn.

"Ace," Martha said, once she had disentangled herself slightly from Jamie and was sure she could speak again, "Who taught you to drive?"

"Kev Hunter, mostly, in the leisure centre car park. Bit of a tosser, but you should've seen his handbrake turns. Why?"

"You _do_ have a licence, don't you?"

"Look, you two get on with your snogging or whatever you're doing back there, and leave the driving to me."

Martha sighed. "Just make sure you don't do anything that would make the police stop us."

"What's the matter?" Jamie asked, looking even more jumpy.

"You're not allowed to drive a car without a licence," Martha explained to him. She lowered her voice. "I don't think Ace is even old enough to have a licence. If the police notice us and start asking questions, there'll be trouble."

"Oh, aye, like hiding from the Redcoats. But they'll not notice us, will they?"

Martha craned to see the speedometer needle, which was hovering at around 90. "Maybe. Or maybe Ace'll burn the engine out or crash into something first."

"Oi!" Ace called, and gave the steering wheel a wiggle by way of emphasis. "I already told you. I'm not having any backseat drivers in my car. Well, sort of my car," she added.

"Don't tell me," Martha said. "Your friend Kev also taught you how to steal cars."

"No-one'll miss it," Ace said cheerfully. "It was in the scrapyard..."

Jamie and Martha completed the sentence in unison: "When you 'borrowed' it."


End file.
